tommywestphallfandomcom-20200214-history
Westphall:Manual of Style/Connections
There are many types of connections in Westphall, though Keith Gow and Ash Crowe do not categorize them. The Tommy Westphall Universe Wiki can categorize them. Here are a few types of connections. Note: Headings should match the count within them. Should a section have only one item, the heading would be singular. Otherwise, the heading should be plural. Also, the lists under each head should be chronological starting from the oldest. Parent A parent is where the series began. This section should be a short paragraph about how the series spun off from the parent. Did the series have a backdoor pilot in the parent? Did the series have characters from the parent in its pilot episode? Those questions should be answered. There are a few cases where a series has multiple parents, so explain it in the paragraph. An example of a series having two parents is Legends of Tomorrow. It spun off from both Arrow and The Flash. Spin-offs Spin-offs are works derived from existing works that continue from the original story. This section is a list of all series that spun off from the article's series. Should spin-offs have spin-offs of their own, add them in this section as well. Contiguous connections A contiguous connection is one that maintains the continuity of the two television series, miniseries, or films involved. When Homicide: Life on the Street crossed over with Law & Order, both television series continuities were maintained. Franchise connections A franchise crossover is one that happens within the official franchise of the series. These crossovers are considered canon. Connections with a series In some instances, two series not in the same franchise will cross over with two-part episodes. In that case, the crossover is with the series. Connections in a series In some instances, a crossover with a series not in the same franchise will happen within the series. In that case, the crossover is in the series. Connections to a series In some instances, a crossover with a series not in the same franchise will happen on another series. In that case, the crossover is to the series. Other connections These connections are those that are connected to a series but are not considered part of Westphall. This could be any series that breaks a rule like animated or reality connections. Brand connections These connections are those that are connected by a fictional brand such as Morley cigarettes or Oceanic Airlines. Problematic connections In an attempt at honesty about the Westphall connections, the problematic connections will be noted. These can be any of the above types such as a disputed brand connection in a series, unsubstantiated connection with a series, or any other combination. Noncontiguous connections A noncontiguous connection is one that does not maintain the continuity of the television series, miniseries, or films involved. When Man About the House spun off Three's Company, the continuity of the parent series did not affect the continuity of the spin-off. Media that are noncontiguous to Westphall, but are in some way connected to a television series, miniseries, or film in Westphall should have a section in the article. If the only connection to Westphall is noncontiguous, place the article in Category:Noncontiguous connections. Unsubstantiated connections An unsubstantiated connection is one that has no on-screen proof or off-screen verification of its existence. When Greg Morris appeared on The Jeffersons three-part "Mission Incredible", his character was unnamed though some want to believe he is playing Barney Collier from Mission: Impossible. Also, any connection where the episode is not known is unsubstantiated. Media with unsubstantiated spin-offs or crossovers should have a section in the article. If the only connection to Westphall is unsubstantiated, place the article in Category:Unsubstantiated connections. It is hoped that these connections are either proven and moved to their appropriate heading above or disproven and moved to the Disputed connections section. Disputed connections A disputed connection happens when a crossover does not happen or is subverted in the same episode. When the titular character of ALF sees a therapist named Larry, played by Bill Daily. Bill Daily played a therapist on The Bob Newhart Show named Howard Borden. Also in the ALF, ALF mentions The Bob Newhart Show by name. Media with disputed spin-offs or crossovers should have a section in the article describing the dispute. If the only connection to Westphall is disputed, place the article in Category:Disputed connections. Noncontiguous, unsubstantiated, or disputed If you can not tell if a connection is noncontiguous, unsubstantiated, or disputed, please start a discussion about it on the talk page of the television series, miniseries, or film involved. Place the template on the talk page. Continuity complications These connections are those that cause problems within the Tommy Westphall Universe continuity. For example, Cosmo Kramer from Seinfeld got a part on Murphy Brown. This makes Murphy Brown fiction-in-fiction in Seinfeld. Category:Policy